


Story Idea : My Father Is An Alpha Werewolf

by Phillydogg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillydogg/pseuds/Phillydogg
Summary: Stiles had not wanted to come back to Beacon Hills after college, but Scott wanted to be close to his mother. It must be nice to have a parent that actually cares about you. Stiles doesn't know what that's like, and he hasn't since his mother died. So Stiles is shocked when he comes home to find that his sorry excuse for a father is now an Alpha werewolf with his own pack. He also discovers that his father is a much better Alpha than he ever was a father.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 17





	Story Idea : My Father Is An Alpha Werewolf

This story takes place in an alternate universe where Noah Stilinski was a very neglectful parent. After his wife died, he crawled into a bottle of booze and didn't come out until it threatened his job as Sheriff. Then he poured everything into his job, and neglected his son, whom he couldn't bare to look at because he looked so much like his mother. Stiles started having to take care of himself, but he had been doing that anyway since his mother was hospitalized with her illness. He spends a lot of time at the home of his best friend, Scott McCall. Melissa McCall is no fan of the Sheriff's because of what a crappy dad he is.

Jackson sees how absent Stiles father is, and he bonds with Scott and Stiles about how bad their father's all are. While Scott and Stiles help Jackson become a nicer human being, he helps them become jocks/athletes. By the time high school rolls around, the three of them are like brothers and the popular crowd in school is Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Scott, and Stiles. Allison joins their group when the Argents move to town. While all the guys play lacrosse, Stiles and Jackson also excel at swimming. The Pack are all very close to Melissa. They all consider her a second mother, and helped her out a lot during high school i.e. taking care of the house and lawn, cooking for her and bringing her meals at work, grocery shopping, etc.

A rogue Alpha (not Peter Hale) bites Scott, then eventually Jackson and Lydia. Jackson skips the kanima stage he had in the series, but Lydia still becomes a Banshee. Stiles ends up killing the rogue Alpha, so no one ends up getting the Alpha power. True Alpha's do not exist in this 'verse. Instead of Stiles only helping Scott, everyone in his group helps this time around. They do face some challenges before they graduate high school: the rogue Alpha, some Omega's, and some non-code hunters. This group does well without ever having an Alpha. If you had to consider anyone an Alpha, it would be the duo of Stiles and Lydia, who use their intelligence to help out in extremely bad ass ways. The Sheriff is never informed of any of this. He is left clueless.

Our six pack members (Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, and Allison) all go to college on the East Coast, but at an assortment of universities that are hours away from each other. Feeling no closeness to his father, Stiles does not come back to visit on any of his college breaks. He swims on his college team, and while on breaks he works construction/carpentry for a teammates fathers' construction company. 

While Stiles is away at school, the Peter stuff begins to happen like in Season 1. Laura is killed by Peter. The Sheriff is bit by Peter while out looking for the missing half of Laura's body. Derek assists the Sheriff in becoming a werewolf. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are all bitten by Peter over a period of weeks. The Sheriff ends up killing Peter, and becomes the Alpha. The Sheriff soon gets Isaac away from his father. He takes Isaac in, and moves all of Stiles things out of his room into the basement. Isaac is then given Stiles room. Noah is a good, caring Alpha. (The complete opposite of how he was as a father.) His Pack adores him. Noah's pack is: Noah, Derek, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Jordan Parrish. Jordan moves to town while Stiles is away. Derek and Boyd become Deputies. The Beacon Hills unsolved cases count plummets with four supernaturals working in the Sheriff's department.

The story starts when Stiles, Scott, and Allison come back to Beacon Hills after graduating college. Scott wants to be near his mother and Allison wants to be near her father. Stiles figures that he can find construction work pretty much anywhere. Maybe one day he'll start his own business. Stiles goes back to his house, only to find out that he can't get in. His key no longer works. The locks have been changed. Isaac comes to the door hearing Stiles trying to use his key. He answers the door demanding to know who he is. (Though he full well knows who Stiles is as they were in the same grade in school.) Stiles retorts with asking Isaac who he is. Isaac gets bitchy. Stiles gets bitchy. The Sheriff is called. Noah, Derek, and Jordan show up. Derek just stops and stares at Stiles. It is love at first sight for him. Jordan manages to keep Isaac and Stiles from physically fighting, but Isaac's eyes flare and Stiles sees it.

Stiles closely studies everyone, and spots Derek's wolfiness right away. He is stunned when Noah flashes red eyes at him. Stiles questions Noah. (Stiles always calls the Sheriff "Noah", never "Dad") Both Stiles and Noah are surprised that the other knows about the supernatural. Stiles explains that he is just there to grab some stuff, and finds out that Isaac now has his room and that his belongings are all now in the basement. (The guest bedroom is still a guest bedroom.) Stiles gets irritated at this, which upsets Isaac. Isaac starts taunting Stiles about his absence, and hurls an insult or two. Derek facepalms at Isaac's behavior. Stiles tells Noah to call off his "puppy", and Isaac loses it and leaps at Stiles. Stiles uses Isaac's momentum against him, stepping out of the way and helping push Isaac so that he flies across the room.

Noah rushes over to Isaac, chastising Stiles, and comforting Isaac. Stiles is livid. Noah has already shown more affection for Isaac than he has for Stiles in the last decade. Stiles bites out that he'll make an appointment soon to come pick up his belongings, and storms out. Derek and Jordan follow him to try and smooth things over, but they are not very successful. Derek is kind of wowed by Stiles, and while he'll never admit it out loud, Isaac was getting too full of himself lately and needed to be taken down a peg or two. Jordan ends with saying: "Wow! That kid's a firecracker!"

Stiles goes back to the McCall's and tells them what happened. Scott insists that he not go back until Jackson, Lydia, and Danny are back from their vacation. A few days later, the full pack is assembled and Stiles places the call. They all head to the Stilinski house. It's kind of a stand off. Noah, Derek, Jordan, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica on one side. Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, and Allison on the other. It goes remarkably smoothly. Isaac keeps making heart eyes at Scott and Allison. Jordan makes heart eyes at Lydia. Derek makes heart eyes at Stiles (though Stiles doesn't notice). Stiles does notice where Isaac's attention goes though, and it irritates him. Quickly enough, all of Stiles belongings are moved out of the house.

In the next few weeks, the rebuilding of the old Hale Pack House is completed. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica move in there with Derek. Noah and Jordan stay on their own. Noah decides that he'd like a smaller space with less upkeep, so Derek gives him the loft. As a peacemaking gesture, Noah gives the house to Stiles and tells him to do whatever he wants with it. Stiles wants nothing to do with the house, so he decides to sell it. Derek comes over to talk to Stiles while he is getting the house ready to put on the market to try and get Stiles and his father to patch things up. Stiles is not keen on the idea. Derek explains that Noah is a great Alpha and that his Beta's all adore him. Stiles snipes that that's great, but that he was a shit father.

The Stilinski house sells quickly, and Stiles uses the money to buy himself an old fixer upper on the opposite side of town from his father. It has the potential to be beautiful, and Stiles is looking forward to doing the work himself. Stiles is also finding that his pack keeps drifting closer to Noah's pack. Isaac keeps being seen with Scott and Allison. Jackson and Danny start working out with Boyd and Derek. Lydia and Allison have lunch and shop with Erica. Stiles keeps his distance from his Dad's pack. He goes to the city pool every day by himself for his exercise. He moves into his new house, and notices that Derek jogs by shirtless every day. He thinks that's a little odd, as Derek's house is way on the other side of town. It doesn't hurt that Derek looks beautiful all sweaty and shirtless though. That does tend to perk up Stiles day. He and Derek just wave at each other. 

Stiles can't help but be jealous, though. His father's pack gets his love and support, and Stiles never got any that from him growing up. He hates that he's jealous, but he has to admit to himself that's what it is. If their two packs ever get together for any reason other than an emergency, Stiles does not attend. 

One night, Derek shows up at Stiles house injured. Stiles, who is fantastic at taking care of injured werewolves, gets Derek all better. When he asks Derek why he came to him, Derek answers that he didn't really trust Deaton. He had also heard from Stiles pack that he was really good at this sort of thing. So it slowly morphs into when any werewolf in town gets hurt that they show up on Stiles doorstep, or if they need researching help they come to him and Lydia. Stiles gets to know his father's pack. He really likes Erica, and Boyd and Jordan are fun. He's never going to like Isaac. Derek is just.....Physically, Derek is just beautiful. His handsome face, that shy smile, and that amazing body are all stunning. His snarky personality, though, really gets Stiles going. Not a lot of people can keep up with Stiles, but Derek can.

One morning Stiles is swimming, and Derek comes to pick him up due to an emergency. Stiles climbs out of the pool in his tiny speedo, and pulls off his swim cap and goggles only to see Derek staring at him with his mouth open. Stiles looks around but doesn't see anything, so he asks Derek what's wrong. Derek stammers something about an emergency in the Preserve. Stiles walks past him, saying that he'll get changed right away. Derek follows after him, but then Stiles hears a crash. He turns around and Derek has run into some deck chairs and knocked them over. Stiles asks him if he's okay, but Derek just blushes.

After the emergency is settled, Derek drives Stiles home and shyly asks him out on a date. Stiles accepts. The date goes well, and after their third date Derek stays the night and multiple sexy times happen. Stiles gets a construction job so now he can only work on his home on the weekends. Derek offers to help the next Saturday, which he has off. It turns out to be a hot day, so Stiles decides to go out and pick them up some breakfast before work starts. He texts Derek to let him know where he hides the extra front door key, then runs out to pick up the food. Derek is already there working when Stiles gets back. When Stiles sees Derek he accidentally drops the food. Derek is shirtless and wearing an extremely small pair of cut off jean shorts with work boots. It's hot so he's already glistening a little with sweat. Those shorts are so small they barely cover Derek's front and don't cover a little of that glorious butt. Plus those gloriously muscular hairy legs, that perfect hairy chest and abs. Stiles is done. He pulls Derek up the stairs to the bedroom and gives him the best blowjob of his life. Derek realizes that whenever he wants to get laid, he just needs to wear those shorts. So every so often Stiles will come home after work and see Derek mowing his lawn for him in those shorts, and he gets laid every time!

The two Packs keep getting closer and closer. Isaac starts dating Scott and Allison. Jordan is dating Lydia. The wolves all get together on full moons and run. Derek talks to Stiles about merging the two packs. Stiles has no problems with anyone in his pack joining his father's pack. He knows his friends are loyal. He also realizes that wolves do better with an Alpha. However, he himself will never join his father's pack. He'll help in any way he can, especially in an emergency, but he'll only be pack adjacent. He tells Derek that he'll also tell his friends that they can join Noah's pack if they want, and that it won't affect their relationship with him at all. This isn't what Derek was hoping for, but it's what he'll settle for now. In time he hopes that Stiles will change his mind.

Before any talks can happen, though, the Alpha Pack shows up. Boyd and Erica are taken and the two packs team together to get them back. When they find Erica and Boyd, they also find Cora. During this time, Stiles observes his father, and sees that he really is an exceptional Alpha. When Noah, Stiles, and Lydia strategize together they find a way to take down the Alpha Pack. Stiles and his father become a little closer. Stiles talks with his friends, urging them to join his father's pack. Noah is a good Alpha, and they'd all be stronger if they join his pack. He assures them that this won't effect his relationship to them at all. He'll still love them all just the same. 

After some serious discussions, Stiles pack agrees to join Noah's except for Stiles and Lydia. They decide to remain separate. Scott and Allison mostly join to make Isaac happy. Noah accepts everyone gracefully. Derek and Jordan are disappointed, but everyone else is happy. Stiles and Derek continue to date, as do Lydia and Jordan. Both couples are happy. Scott, Allison, Jackson, and Danny all end up moving into the Pack house. Stiles finally finishes fixing up his house, and Derek ends up being there more often than in the Pack house.

A new big bad comes to town, and in the fight Noah is critically injured. Stiles is there with him and as his time runs out he apologizes to Stiles for being a bad father. The two of them make peace, and at the very end of his life, Noah's face lights up as he smiles. His last word is "Claudia". The Alpha power passes immediately to Derek. The big bad is defeated. 

A few weeks after Noah's funeral, Stiles and Lydia join Derek's pack.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is based on a dream I had. Of course, the dream was much simpler and was mainly snippets: Stiles has a bad father, and comes home to find out that he is an Alpha Werewolf. Stiles is jealous because his dad is much better with his beta's than he ever was with him, and Derek in his Daisy Dukes. I tried to flesh it out a bunch for this post.
> 
> If someone might like this enough to write it, feel free to change anything you want to. I thought seriously about having Noah and Stiles patch everything up, but as much as I loved and adored my own parents, not everyone has a good relationship with their parents. Not all conflicts are resolved. So I left Stiles and Noah being apart until the very end. I also really struggled with how to end this, and I'm sure this feels abrupt, but I did want a happy-ish ending with everyone in the same pack.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
